


The Final Survivors

by Mizhuntermoon



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood and Gore, F/M, Friendship/Love, Loneliness, Romance, Search for a Cure, Strangers to Lovers, Survival, Suspense, Violence, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:49:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26820133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizhuntermoon/pseuds/Mizhuntermoon
Summary: Sakura Haruno is a skilled doctor traveling with a group of survivors during a zombie infestation. After learning that there will be a gathering of both scientists and doctors to try and discover a cure, she is determined to reach them to lend her help. With the help of a mysterious stranger, they must travel a long and dangerous journey to reach the researchers with a potential cure that could save humanity before it's too late.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 26





	The Final Survivors

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone reading this! This is my first fan fiction... AHHHHH! So scared and excited to share with you. I hope you all will enjoy the journey with me. I don't wanna spoiler anything right in the beginning so Ill have some more notes at the end. Anyway, please enjoy!  
> ALSO, WARNING BLOOD AND VIOLENCE!

“You heading out soon?”

Without looking up, she replied, “Mmhhm, in about 10.”

Slightly heavy footsteps wander further into the trailer. Still stuffing her pack supplies, she finally paused to look around the area for her knife. 

The footsteps suddenly stopped right behind her. “So… Forehead, I hear-”

She hissed out an exasperated breath as she shifted her seated body around after abandoning her search for that damn knife.

She hated that nickname more than anything else.

Now standing in front of her with an impatient foot tapping was a heavily pregnant Ino Yamanaka, her childhood best friend but also an occasional pain in the ass. 

“Ino, we’re in the midst of a zombie infestation and you’re still calling me forehead? Times have changed a bit, don’t you think?”

Ino narrowed her dull blue eyes and fell back onto a miserable looking couch. Once settled, her gaze pierced right into her friend’s eyes.

“I know, Sakura,” she made sure to put extra emphasis on her name, “but I’ve been using that nickname for you ever since we were kids. And besides,” now a sly grin grew over her features, “you still have that same big ol’ forehead.” 

Sakura’s eyes momentarily widened and her nose started to scrunch up in vexation.

‘Oh, she did not just go there. If she wants to play this game, I can play just as well.’ 

Sakura started to open her mouth to release her fury. “You know what pig? I fu-”

Boats of coughing interrupted her snarky comeback and both of them tore their icy glares from each other and glanced towards the back bedroom.

After the coughing died down, several sets of sneezing erupted. Finally, there was only the sounds of heavy breathing before silence settled in the air.

Ino was the first to tear her eyes from the curtain and shifted them towards Sakura. What she found shook her to her core. 

Sakura was all blank. Her sparkling emerald eyes stared straight ahead, no sign of emotion detectable. There was no movement in her body, which distressed Ino the most. It was like Sakura was frozen in time.

“Sakura, are you alright?” Ino's voice was full of despair as she stretched out a shaking hand to her pink haired friend. 

Abruptly, Sakura twisted around to face the table. Her hands frantically shoved unwanted items out of the way until they tumbled onto the carpet. 

Ino shakily pushed herself up from the couch and grabbed Sakura’s upper arms to turn her around. “Sakura, look at me. Please, tell me you’re alright?”

“I..I’m fine Ino, I swear. I just need to find..” She sighed in defeat and started again. “I just need to find my knife and get going.”

“You sure you're fine?”

“Fine as always.”

“Sak-”

Sakura reached up to seize Ino’s hands from her arms and held them in her own. “Ino, listen to me. I’m good. But more importantly, I need to head out soon.”

She took a deep breath and turned her head towards the blonde again. “Naruto just has a stomach flu, okay? Nothing to worry about, but I still need that medicine so he can recover sooner and we can start heading out again.” 

Naruto had a 103 fahrenheit fever, which wasn’t unheard of, but it still causes her some apprehension for his health. When he collapsed at dinner one night, she pressed a hand to his forehead and took his temperature. 

As she had scoured his body that night for anything suspicious and found him clean, she felt a heavy weight lift from her heart.

Even though he could be troublesome at times, Naruto still held a special place in her heart. Like Ino, Naruto was also a close friend ever since their childhood, and it not only broke her heart, but shattered her soul into dust at the thought of never seeing that goofy grin light up his face again. 

The sudden sound of Ino’s voice broke Sakura out of her thoughts.

“Okay…But that’s not what I was talking about. I just... Just know that we’re all in this together and I’m here for you, alright?”

With brief hesitation, Sakura gave a weak smile. “Got it. Thanks Ino.” 

To lighten the mood, Ino then tugged Sakura a little closer and whispered with a smirk. “Tenten is making her famous stir fry tonight. Make sure you come back soon before it’s all gone. Would suck if you didn’t get any leftovers.”

“Ino, I know you’re pregnant and whatever, but you can’t eat all the food. You have a tiny human in there, not an entire herd of zombies.”

The blonde swiftly yanked her hands free from her friend’s hold and dropped back onto the couch. 

“For your information, I wasn’t talking about me, forehead-” Sakura just rolled her eyes at the nickname “-I was talking about the boys.”

“They do eat a monstrous amount of food,” she agreed.

She then turned back to the table and scanned her eyes across all the items, but more thoroughly. Finally, a glint of metal caught her eye. 

“Couldn’t hide from me forever, could you?” She muttered to the knife. Once she was sure everything she needed was in her pack, she zipped up the bag and slung it over her shoulder. 

“Alright, I think I got everything.”

She turned to see Ino’s hands outstretched in front of her and an impatient scowl on her face.

“What’s that look for?”

“Help me up, Forehead,” Ino stated with an impatient tone that matched the impatience on her face.

Rolling her eyes, Sakura put her impressive strength to the test by grasping her friend’s hands and heaving her up

Ino started to chuckle a bit. “I guess I am getting a little too heavy, aren't I?”

“Yea, you’re almost as large as a truc-OWWW!” Sakura rubbed soothingly over the spot on her arm where Ino placed a hard slap.

“Asshole.”

With mock hurt knitted into her expression, Sakura replied, “Hey, I was only kidding! Didn’t have to slap me so hard.”

“You’re still an asshole.”

“A pretty hot asshole, right?” She said with a sly grin. 

“Nope,” Ino shook her head, “a pretty ugly asshole.”

“Gee thanks…”

Brushing off her pants, Sakura turned towards the trailer door and took a few steps before Ino’s voice halted her once more.

“Oh, before I forget, I meant to ask you to… um… do me a little-no, not that little but still… a favor?” Sakura turned again and tilted her head waiting for her friend to continue… 

She discovered that Ino’s face had a rosy blush creeping up her neck to settle against her cheeks. “Ummm… since, you know, the baby’s coming soon, wo- would you like to...ummm, you know, pick up some baby clothes if you don’t mind.” She gave an uncertain laugh before finishing her thought. “Ha, it’s silly, I kn-”

“Ino, I’d be happy to pick up some baby clothes when I go through town. Don’t worry about it.” 

Ino fidgeted with her hands a little before replying. “You sure? I mean the baby store is all the way on the other side of town from the pharmacy. I don’t want to for-”

“Ino, it’s fine. It’s the least I can do for insulting you.” Sakura gave her a bright smile before turning again to leave.

“Thanks forehead…Oh and make sure you come back alive! I won’t be too happy if you don’t.”

(TWO HOURS LATER)

The sun was to set in two hours, but the forest was already casted in gloomy shadows. Even though the icy wind bit at her exposed skin, it was also soft and gentle as it rustled her pink locks. 

With spring fast approaching, the days started to grow warmer, but today the wind seemed to be fighting against the inevitable. A chill rolled through her body as a particularly strong wind whipped against her face. The sounds of the woods were eerie and quiet…

A little too quiet in her opinion. 

She finally arrived at the forest’s edge and glanced behind her. Everything was still and silent, even the wind seemed to have hidden and disappeared. However, what shocked Sakura the most was that she had no encounters with any types of zombies. 

‘Sure, maybe there was that nasty rainstorm from a few days ago that could’ve kept a herd away. But still, I thought I would’ve run into at least a Blue or two. Weird…’

She pivoted around again, facing a whole new scenery, but one she was used to. 

Trudging through the wet long weeds of grass, Sakura stepped onto the pavement and started to stroll towards the ghost town. In the beginning, she had to admit this town made her whole body shiver in apprehension as the spine-chilling atmosphere seemed to consume her alive. But now, making supply runs was a piece of cake, a walk in the p-

“Huh?” Sakura spoke out loud when something muddy and dark caught her attention. Peering downwards to study the ground more closely, she inwardly gasped. 

A horseshoe print. 

Bending down and reaching a hand out, Sakura lightly brushed the track with the tips of her fingers. When she made contact, her eyebrows instantly drew together. “You must’ve been here recently… The mud hasn't hardened yet…” She quietly mumbled to herself.

Snapping her gaze up, she scanned around her surroundings. Similar to the forest, everything in town seemed quiet and empty.

‘No horses around here, I guess. Maybe just one pasting by...’

Straightening up and brushing the dust from her pants, she continued her journey into town. 

The pharmacy was close to the entrance, but as Ino mentioned before, the baby store was at the end. Thankfully, this town was small in size.

Most of the buildings were stores and restaurants, well, at least they used to be.The storefronts’ glass was either stained with dirt or dried, crusty blood, but Sakura was still able to see through the glass. Surprisingly, most of these buildings were not torn apart like a wild storm raged inside. There was only the natural takeover of nature.

Walking up to the pharmacy, Sakura leaned against the glass windows to peak inside. 

Nothing seemed to be moving inside, but she had to make sure. Pushing herself off the glass and plucking her knife from its scabbard, Sakura proceeded to the two glass doors and pulled open.

She took a sharp inhale before belting out a high whistle past her lips. She waited a few moments to receive only silence as a reply.

Sakura took a step fully inside and made her way to the Stomach and Flu Relief aisle. Scanning amongst the shelves of medicines, she finally came across two bottles of Pepto-Bismol and a bottle of Imodium forgotten on the fading tiles a few feet away. She snatched up the bottles and turned to head out the door.

Moving down the aisles, Sakura’s shoulder suddenly brushed against a small box that tumbled to the ground from the contact. 

Curious, she glanced downward and her eyes widened from the sight while a soft snort escaped from her mouth. 

Sitting there with a not-so-innocent look was a purple box of… 

“Condoms, huh?” Sakura murmured with a roguish grin crawling up her face. 

Debating with herself for a moment, her naugty smirk grew as she bent down to seize the box and stuffed it into her bag. 

‘Hey, you never know when these might come in handy. If only Ino and Sai had these at the time…’ 

(20 MINUTES LATER)

Sakura’s eyes leisurely roamed the building in front of her. Chipped and fading, a collage of painted landscapes and animals covered the front of the baby store. 

Repeating the same process she performed at the pharmacy, she leaned towards the pink-tinted glass and narrowed her eyes to peer inside. She noticed the area was darker than the pharmacy. Sakura then swung the wooden door open and whistled into the air.

No response. She took a full step into the space.

Locating a flashlight in her bag, she pulled it out and switched it on. White brilliant light radiated from the flashlight and the sulking darkness quickly receded to the corners of the room. 

When her thoughts suddenly drifted to babies and such, a vivid idea popped up in Sakura’s mind, and she breathed a giggle. 

‘Ha! I wonder how Sai’s gonna be when he has to change his first diapers.’

Another chuckle broke free, this time a little bit louder. ‘I’d rather get eaten by all the zombies in the world then miss the chance to see that happen.’

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, Sakura wandered down the aisles packed with dusty clothes and toys. She held out a pale hand to skim against the passing materials and finally came to a stop. The sign above her read; GIRLS 0-12 months. Bingo! 

Swooping an arm through the clothes and not bothering to look, Sakura pusheed a large amount into the pack. 

Clunk.

Whipping out her knife and flying around in one motion, she pointed her flashlight in the direction of the noise. 

There was suddenly more rustling around the corner. 

Heart beating thunderously in her chest, goosebumps crawling up and down her body, and her eyes darting everywhere frantically, she slowly ambled forward. 

‘Okay Sakura… Don’t be afraid. Do not be afraid. You killed many zombies before. Why are you freaking out… Calm down. Calm…’ 

But she knew the real reason she was chilled to the marrow. Ever since she stepped foot into town…she couldn’t help but feel the shivers and dread rage inside her body. 

Inhaling a sharp breath, she spun around the corner with her knife in a ready position to face whoever dared to scare Sakura Haruno shitless. 

“What the fuck...H- How?” Besides a wooden toy snake on the floor, there was nothing breathing in sight.

Nothing.  
Everything remained absolutely still. 

On high alert, she continued her journey to the boy’s section. 

‘Okay, something or someone has to be messing with me. That has to be it. But... who? Ohhh! It’s the horse… wait no… definitely not a hor-’

Rounding the same corner she came from, Sakura abruptly staggered to a halt. 

Standing in front of her with black beady eyes and a curious tilt of it’s head... was a crow. 

‘Now that makes sense. This bastard probably thought that toy snake was real.’

“Hey bud,” she started with a timid step forward. “So I guess you’re the one that almost made me shit my pants, hmmm? Not very nice of you to do that.” 

The crow just keenly stared into her green eyes like it was scouring every inch of her soul. Feeling short of breath, Sakura broke the intense eye contact with the bird.

Taking two more steps towards the creature, she reached into her bag and ripped open a protein bar. “How ‘bout we make a deal?” She started to split the bar in half. 

“You must be hungry if you thought a toy snake was prey…If I give you half of my protein bar, you have to stop giving me that look,” she paused before bending down to slide the food towards the bird. “Deal?”

The tension in the air between Sakura and the crow was dense and she could almost physically feel it. Before long, however, the crow gave a response of shivering it’s feathers and stalking closer to her hand. “So that’s a yes I guess.”

Easing the bar closer to the bird, Sakura stood with an astonished expression on her face as the bird swooped in on the food as soon as she pulled her hand away. Not even 10 seconds later, the crow was now greedily pecking at the leftover crumbs. 

With a low rumble in her stomach, she decided she should eat too.

Once they were both finished, she placed a hand on her stomach and patted it soundly twice. “Ahh. I guess we were both hungry, huh?” 

Glimpsing at the bird again, Sakura waited for an unlikely response, but was jarred once again, when the bird seemed to nod it’s little black head in thanks. “You- um- You’re welcome.” She managed after the art of speech fled from her for a moment. 

“So… How exactly did you get in he-” 

Something dark passed over the bird’s bottomless eyes in an instant and it started withering and cawing frantically. Sakura’s eyebrows pull together in utter confusion with the bird’s sudden change in behavior. She reached out hesitant fingers to try and calm it down but it continued to caw loudly.

“Hey, buddy! Hey, look at me. What’s wrong? Why are yo-” With one final and eerie caw, the crow flapped it’s wings to take flight pass her shoulder. 

She started to pivot her body to follow the crow’s trail. “Huh? No goodbye? Kinda rud-AHHH!” 

Sakura’s eyes widen in pure horror and her face went pale white. Looming high above her was a gurgling, dazed eyed, and blue skinned zombie. 

‘A motherfucking Blue out of the motherfucking blue…’ She took a quick pause in thought, ‘so that’s what the little guy was yelling about, huh? Trying to warn me.’

Drool lazily dripped from its hanging mouth and it’s hands started to reach forward towards her. 

Sakura’s hands flew to her backpack where she thought it would be, but feeling nothing, panic started to set in. 

Chancing a quick glance, she saw that the pack was a few feet away from her. “Shit…” She muttered. 

She glanced back to see the zombie’s hideous face hover right over hers. Instinctively, she fell to her back just in time as it quickly leaned forward to snap it’s mouth at her, most likely intending to take a big, juicy bite out of her skull.

“Not so fast, shitsbrain. Gotta be a lil’ bit quicker than that.” She placed one of her feet on the center of it’s chest and pushed, propelling it backwards to collide with some shelves. 

Sakura sprung up and rushed towards her pack to grab her damn knife without thinking where it was actually placed. But before she could reach it, one of the bottom shelves caught the bottom of her jeans. 

She soared forward, despite her left leg still caught on the shelf, and thumped to the ground on an awkward angled ankle. 

Shap.

Her face twisted as sudden bright pain rushed forward and she let a slew of curses roll off her tongue. 

Biting her bottom lip hard to distract herself from the pain radiating from her twisted ankle, she glanced over. The Blue was heading right back to her with that still stupid dazed look on it’s stupid face. 

‘Blues… The easiest of them all but still a pain in the ass.’ 

She attempted to stand, but her leg shook uncontrollably to the amount of pain exploding throughout her whole entire body. ‘It can’t be broken…’

She tried once again but this time the pain emanated from her side and then she finally saw, no, felt it. Blood was rapidly oozing from her waist in large amounts. 

Eyes still trained on the slowly approaching Blue, her hands frantically reached for the gash on her side. Fingers traced along cool metal and she almost rolled her eyes. That damn knife always caused her problems. 

Sakura’s vision violently quivered and the taste of blood bubbled along her throat. Gagging, she tilted her head to spit it out. She whipped her head back up, too fast for her to handle, and the room seemed to spin. 

When she finally grasped some control, the Blue was straddling her body on it’s knees, a hungry look in it’s eyes as it swooped down for it’s prey. 

Clenching her teeth, ‘this is gonna hurt,’ she tore the knife free from her flesh. But before she could lodge it into it’s skull, it’s full weight crashed on top of her and she wailed out in blinding pain. Slimy blue fingers gripped her face. Her arm holding the knife pinned down, she fiercely grunted and pushed with all her might to the side, throwing the zombie’s body off of her. 

Growling, she clutched tight to the knife’s hilt and hurtled it into its head, blood splattering her whole face.

‘Finally over.’

Inhaling in a sharp breath, Sakura's body went limp onto the floor again. Her ankle was numb and her waist was slashed open with an outpouring flow of blood. She currently felt so light and heavy at once, unable to move a muscle or call out for help, even though there was no one around besides flesh eating monsters and a stupid crow. 

As she drifted off into unconsciousness, her thoughts drifted to her friends back at camp. Hopefully they would forgive her one day for not making it back alive. 

Only the faint sound of the door creaking open registered through her mind before everything went dark.

**Author's Note:**

> So... what do you think? Good, meh, or bad... Again my first fan fic, so I am ready to hear (read) all the reactions. 
> 
> Before we really get into the story, ill explain some things. This story is gonna be a mix between the Last of Us, the Walking Dead, and obviously Naruto. The setting is gonna to be based off of all three story lines. So it's gonna be one big mashup. I'll explain more in either the later chapters or in the comments if you have any questions because I would love to answer.
> 
> One last thing to address as of right now. So the zombies are catergoized as colors. The first ones we're introduced to is the Blues. When reading of the blues, try to imagine the walkers from the Walking Dead, just plain old zombies. As we get more into the story, you will be introduced to more types of zombies. BTW they are called blues because they have blue bodies. 
> 
> Well, AHHHH, I'm so nervous right now but I really hope you all enjoy. I would love some feedback, ideas, or what not, so just comment down below friends!
> 
> (SOO HEY GUYS, AFTER SOME THOUGHT I DECIDED TO EDIT THIS CHAPTER SINCE I REALIZED IT WAS A LITTLE TO DESCRIPTIVE AND I KINDA WANT YALL TO BE GUESSING WHATS GONNA HAPPEN NEXT. NOTHING MAJORLY CHANGED IN THIS REEDIT BUT THERE IS JUST A SIMPLIER WAY OF WRITING AND THINGS. LET ME KNOW IF YOU GUYS WHO READ THE FIRST CHAPTER BEFORE THE REEDIT LIKED THE AMOUNTS OF DESCRIPTION AND WHATNOT OR YOU LIKE THIS VERSION(THE SIMPLIER ONE) MORE. THANKS!!)


End file.
